osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Nozomi Takahashi
Nozomi Takahashi (高橋のぞみ Takahashi Nozomi), ''also known simply as "'Takahashi-san'''", is a character exclusive to Osomatsu-san: The Movie. Overview Nozomi is an initially-unseen character in the film, referenced as the "Takahashi-san" who was the only one to not show up to the Akatsuka High alumni reunion. However, through the film, this character proves to have more of a presence, being someone pivotal in The Sextuplets' past even if they may not have remembered her. Personality & Characteristics Appearance Throughout a majority of the movie, Nozomi is not seen in full, though she is eventually unveiled as a somewhat nerdy young woman with large glasses and long, bushy hair set into a pair of black pigtails reaching past her shoulders. She wears a longer-skirted version of the Akatsuka High girls' uniform. Nozomi's teeth are also somewhat uneven, and she has two ahoge ("idiot hair", cowlicks) sprouting from the top of her head. Yet, more commonly, as revealed by the end, Nozomi was also in fact the black cat that had transported and followed the Sextuplets around in the "world of memories". Though dark in color, this cat does not resemble Nozomi much herself, and bears cryptic, bright green eyes. When shown outside that world, such as outside Nozomi's window or at the sextuplets' window, the cat is drawn with more realistic proportions and detailed eyes. The present-day Nozomi is vaguely seen as a sickly, sleeping figure with shiny glasses and long hair. The prettier apparition of a healthier version of the adult Nozomi, who appears in her walk through the end and in her fantasy of meeting the grown sextuplets, has longer hair in the vein of the 18-year old Totoko as well as a shorter skirt on her high school uniform. Her teeth are also more even. Personality Nozomi is a shy, kind-hearted young woman who goes at her own pace on everything. She appeared distant among her classmates to where not many remark on her lack of presence at the reunion (other than Totoko), though rumors spread among the other girls of how she supposedly had a crush on one of the Sextuplets. In fact, Nozomi deeply admired all six of them from afar, but never had the confidence or chance to get close to any of them which inspired her to try to write out her letter. Relationships The Sextuplets Nozomi appeared to be the only one of the student body that still had a deep respect and admiration for the six even years later, and had regretted never getting to interact with them. She appreciated their bond and similar appearances as sextuplets when she first saw them in school, as she was an only child and rather average. The six attempting to heavily diverge in roles and personality to fit into the school, and the strain it caused among them, gave her worry and distress and she decided to give a letter about her thankfulness and wishes to the six, leaving it in their door the day before they had to graduate. In the "world of memories", she and the 18-year old versions of the sextuplets finally get to meet face-to-face, which they hadn't in the real world back in that time. Although Nozomi tells the past sextuplets she didn't really write anything important, the audience get to hear her true thoughts in her monologue at the end, where she reveals all her praise for the sextuplets, and her hope that they keep her in their memories (although she also claims "I'm only joking"). As the present-day Nozomi is revealed to have been the black cat guiding the present sextuplets through the events of their past, she plays the role of a silent observer to their actions and words, either approving or becoming upset when they follow or don't follow her path. She also bears witness to the present-day sextuplets stripping naked in celebration of Karamatsu's memory of her letter, and becomes highly flustered at such a sight. History Nozomi was one of many students at Akatsuka High that were introduced to the Matsuno sextuplets. However, unlike other classmates who made critical remarks about them or who later came to directly interact with the six only after their changes, Nozomi would either observe them from afar or linger around them in events, never quite getting to speak or be highly vital to them. By the end of the third year of high school, Nozomi had to move away from Akatsuka Ward due to an unexplained circumstance, so she opted to write a letter addressed to a "Matsuno-kun". Karamatsu was the brother to find it in the door, and attempted to bring it up to the other five after their graduation, only for a fight to break out on the rooftop of the school and the letter to become lost during the melee. In the present day, an ill Nozomi was shown to live far away by a beach in a pure white hospital room, confined to her bed. A black cat was seen to observe her and then observe the sextuplets in their own slumber. After the sextuplets were trapped in the "world of memories", they were pursued and guided about by the black cat, whose identity remained a mystery to them. Ichimatsu was eventually able to translate her meowing, and to realize that the cat wanted them to travel to Nozomi's house in order to sort out the regret keeping them all there (after the discovery of the letter revealed it to be blank, due to the fact the sextuplets never got to see what it said). As the 18-year old versions of the sextuplets got to finally meet and speak with Nozomi for the first time, while their older selves hid, Nozomi brushed off their concerns of the letter and instead stated her want to take a photograph with the group of brothers. After this was fulfilled, the black cat appeared happier, and the adult sextuplets awoke from a "strange dream" which they could not remember. Even so, Karamatsu now seemed to remember the "Nozomi Takahashi" that hadn't attended their class reunion and the sextuplets were willing to look back at their high school year books. In the end, an apparition of Nozomi was pleased to have completed her objective, and went about Akatsuka Ward to see how much it had changed since her days of youth (though her old house was now occupied by a resident by the name of "Sano"). A final sequence, which appears to take place in Nozomi's own imagination, showed her greeted by the present-day sextuplets in her mind, who thanked her for having resolved their situation. A photograph that lay in her bedroom, however, showed her moment with the high school sextuplets, suggesting that the "world of memories" may have been just a little more than a simple dream. Trivia * Nozomi is one other guest character in Osomatsu-san which has had her full name revealed, whereas others are mostly known on a one-name basis or don't have a name. Other cases of full-name characters are Shonosuke Hijirisawa, Nyaa Hashimoto, and Kinko Inuyama (though in the case of the last one, her name was pre-existing from the manga). * Her given name can be translated to "Hope" while the kanji used to spell Takahashi mean "high bridge" when put together. True to her name, Nozomi gives the sextuplets hope through the film, and was full of wishes and desire. It can also be suggested the "high bridge" is her separation from the six and her old life, and the boundary that was between them. To fit in with the baseball theme naming of many other classmates, there exists a Toru Takahashi that played for the Softbank Hawks as well as a Hisonori Takahashi of the Yomiuri Giants team. * Nozomi's house can be seen vaguely amongst all the objects floating in the sky in the "world paradox" in the later teaser poster for the film. The black cat representing her is also a heavy fixture in many promotional posters and materials, even taking the place of ESP Kitty in a remake of a spoon 2Di illustration. * Within the movie brochure, Nozomi is stated in the interview with Yoichi Fujita and Shu Matsubara to have been designed as a girl for the Matsuno sextuplets to be motivated by through the film, and one who is closest to being something like their fans. With that in mind, Naoyuki Asano gave her the image of a more geeky-looking girl. * It is to note that anyone the sextuplets cannot remember in their past may appear with distorted facial features, or in the case of Iyami, be invisible. In Nozomi's case, she appears entirely clear, though the ending credits illustration scroll of their high school photos and memories would reveal that she technically would have been seen by them in some instances even if they might not have recognized her by name. * The illness/death theory for Nozomi is suggested further from how one of the high school photographs shows her with a nurse, along with how she seems to be solely confined to a bed whenever her present-day self is shown outside of the cat and any apparition state. Aside from being a manifestation of Nozomi, the cat would pretty much be the link between "her world" (her hospice room) and the sextuplets' world/her past in Akatsuka. Outside the film itself, it would wind up confirmed in a PASH article that she's on her deathbed and has either died or will die very soon. Category:Article stubs Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters